


Elevator

by Skullszeyes



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curiosity, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Levitation, POV Female Character, Telekinesis, Zachariah Trench mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Jesse doesn't want to wait and takes Emily with her.
Relationships: Jesse Fadan & Emily Pope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the game, but I was watching a youtuber play it, and they were going up a elevator shaft, and I was watching it, and I got this idea since it intrigued me. :D And if you want to take this as Jesse/Emily, then be my guest. :) But I'm not sure if this would consider a F/F story since there aren't really any romantic stuff in the fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or kudo's are appreciated.

“It’s easy,” Jesse said, looking at Emily with a smile.

Emily, who always seemed to be holding a clipboard, gave her a wry smile and shook her head. “For you, it is, but for the rest of us, we all have to wait.”

The elevator was broken and they were waiting for one of the repairmen to fix it. The building had shifted so it was taking them awhile to figure out a way to them without getting lost. 

Jesse smiled and pushed herself up into the air. It was always a breath, an exhale, and then she was hovering in the air, looking down and smiling at Emily.

Emily returned the smile. “Having fun?” she asked.

Jesse chuckled and slowly descended until she was once more standing beside Emily. “Come on, you said you had lots of work to do, this will be easy.”

“No,” Emily shook her head and stepping back. “I don’t think so, it’s a bad idea.”

“It’s because you’re thinking it's a bad idea that makes it a bad idea,” Jesse said, placing a hand on her hip. “Take my hand and I’ll get you to the top, unless you want to stay down here all day, waiting for these guys to get here.”

Emily looked contemplative, and before she started to shake her head, Jesse already took her wrist and pushed herself up. Emily’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open into a scream. 

Jesse can now see why Emily was so against it. She was able to handle her own weight, but having Emily along with her made it difficult. She handled herself well and pushed herself to one of the tiers, pulling Emily up with her.

“Y-You shouldn’t have done that,” Emily said, gripping Jesse’s arm, her eyes still wide. She was also gripping her clipboard. “What if that went wrong, Jesse?” 

“‘You’re fine.”

“Even Trench didn’t do this, he was a lot more practical,” Emily muttered, staring down at the floor and a few men below who had heard Emily screaming. 

Jesse waved at them. “You mean boring, he was boring.”

“No, no, he was practical, he knew the risks, and everything was professional—”

“Well, he’s dead, so let’s move on,” said Jesse, taking Emily’s wrist again and pushing herself and Emily to the next, but to somewhat make fun of Emily, she hovered and looked down at Emily’s frightened expression. She looked almost ready to grab onto Jesse’s leg if it wasn’t for her observation that Jesse needed to balance herself properly, so her legs had to be free from someone gripping them. 

Jesse pushed herself and Emily up and helped Emily calm down. She seemed a little perplexed and interested this time. 

“You hover…”

“I do,” Jesse said, smiling.

“How does it feel?” she asked, which sounded like her own curiosity than the usual test. 

“I’m light,” Jesse said. “Light as a feather. I don’t really feel like I have a fear of falling.”

“You have control, right?”

“Of course. I can free fall if I want too, but with enough control, I simply hover.”

Emily smiled. “Like a feather.”

“Or a balloon.”

“And it’s a burst of energy?” Emily asked, looking a bit at Jesse before meeting her eyes.

“Yeah, in a way, I do get tired,” Jesse said, offering Emily her hand. 

“I do think it would be better if the repairman could take us up,” Emily said, then she took Jesse’s offered hand and Jesse pushed herself away from the wall, and brought Emily with her. 

“What about me? How does it feel when you have someone who isn’t a...feather?”

Jesse smiled, panting. “A lot more weight, but I think it has to do with my own control of my weight than yours.”

“And of course your ability in using it,” Emily nodded. 

It took a bit more bursts to get to the top, and when they reached it, Emily was holding onto Jesse’s arm while looking over the edge. “It’s interesting, and frightening, don’t get me wrong.” She let go of Jesse. “I do advise we don’t do that again.”

Jesse smiled. “Next time, we wait for the repairman...if he ever shows up.”


End file.
